Look at me
by LovelYuzka
Summary: Perjuangan Draco Malfoy mendapatkan cintanya/Hermione berusaha membuat ayahnya senang di hari hari terakhirnya dengan cara menikahi Draco/Mereka menikah bukan karena saling mencintai/"Nanti kau akan menikah dengan Astoria Draco."/Bad Summary - -/Chap 7 Updated!/R&R? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Look at me**

.

Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik J.K Rowling. Yang tidak kalian ketahui, itu punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Saya hanya seorang fans yang suka berimajinasi.

DMXHG

Warning : Typos, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, titik koma bermasalah, dll

Created : 7 Maret 2014

Publish : 8 Maret 2014

A/N : Ini sequel dari fic Smile^^

.

.

Jam pulang telah datang, dulu Hermione masih betah pulang beberapa jam berikutnya. Sekarang, ada yang lebih penting dari kantornya. Walaupun sekarang Hermione mendapatkan tempat di Bagian yang inginkan, Departemen Pengaturan dan Pengawasan Mahluk Gaib.

Hermione tanpa buang buang waktu langsung berapparate menuju St. Mungo untuk menjenguk seseorang, ayahnya. Satu satunya orang yang ia miliki, sekarang sedang berusaha melawan penyakit mematikan yang bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Hey dad, Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hermione menyunggingkan senyum semanis mungkin. Walau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu, karena ia sudah tau pasti bagaimana keadaan ayahnya. Tapi, setidaknya itu membuktikan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

"Mione..." Ayahnya berusaha tersenyum pada putri kebanggaannya wajah kecewa tetap terlihat jelas. "Kau sudah mendengar suatu kabar dari Dokter?"

Hermione menggeleng merasakan aura negative dari wajah ayahnya sembari duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur ayahnya.

"Sudah kuduga," ayahnya mengeluarkan senyum paksa – lagi – . Sebelum Hermione sempat bertanya pada ayahnya, cepat cepat ayahnya langsung melanjutkan perkataan-nya yang sempat terpotong tadi "Apapun yang terjadi Mione, seperti yang diharapkan ibumu, aku juga ingin menimang cucu. Tapi aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih dapat bertahan saat itu terjadi."

Mata Hermione memanas, ia merasa bersalah tidak dapat mewujudkan keinginan mendiang ibunya. Sepertinya, Hermione sudah sadar bahwa ia terlalu serius dengan karier-nya, sehingga melupakan bagaimana masa depan kehidupan keluarga kecil-nya sendiri nanti. Sudah beberapa kali ia berbohong pada ayahnya dan berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia memiliki kekasih, walau memikirkannya saja tidak pernah. Ron? Tidak, ia tidak mau membuat kesalahan dua kali. Diselingkuhi dengan Lavender Brown sudah cukup, ayahnya juga tidak akan memaafkan Ron.

"Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum aku–" Pembicaraanya terhenti karena Hermione segera memutus pembicaraan karena au ini akan mengarah kemana.

"TIDAK" Hermione tidak dapat menahan air matanya. "Jangan seperti itu Dad. Jangan seperti orang yang tidak memiliki harapan untuk melanjutkan hidup."

Ayahnya menggeleng lemah sambil tersenyum "Aku memang tidak memiliki harapan untuk hidup jauh lebih lama lagi" ia mulai membelai rambut ikal indah Hermione. "Tapi setidaknya, aku masih dan sangat ingin mengantarkan putri kebanggaanku ke pelaminan. Seorang ayah yang berhasil membawa putri kesayangannya ke kehidupan selanjutnya."

"Akan –" perkataan Hermione terpotong karena seorang Healer memasuki ruangan.

"Miss. Granger. Bisa datang ke ruanganku segera? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu Miss." Dari raut wajah Healer itu, dapat dipastikan bahwa hal yang ingin dibicarakan bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah. Setelah mengecup kening ayahnya, ia mengikuti Healer – yang tidak ia ketahui namanya karena ia sudah tidak peduli dengan itu – tersebut ke ruangannya.

**~Dramione~**

Draco Malfoy. Di ruangan kerjanya ditemani secangkir kopi dan setumpuk perkamen di sudut meja yang meminta untuk segera diperiksa. Sekarang, ia sudah menduduki jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan milik keluarganya. Lucius telah memberikan Malfoy Corp kepada anak semata wayang-nya itu. Terkadang, Draco melirik foto yang berda di sudut lain meja. Foto itu seperti penambah semangat yang efektif bagi Draco, dan selalu bisa menciptakan senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Senyuman? Foto itu tersenyum padanya, senyuman paling indah menurutnya. Senyuman yang paling ia inginkan walau itu sedikit mustahil. Tapi apa yang tidak mungkin di dunia sihir?

Draco menyukai seseorang di foto itu. Bukan, mencintainya malah. Kalian pasti tau siapa orang yang ada di foto itu. Yup, gadis dengan mata dan rambut coklat indah, Hermione Granger.

Sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak berbicara dengannya selepas lulus dari Hogwarts. Bukan berarti saat mereka bersekolah mereka selalu menyapa saat berpapasan di koridor. Kontak mata dengan Hermione, bagi Draco itu sudah berbicara.

Naas memang, kisah cinta seorang pangeran Slytherin kita ini. Hermione yang pada saat itu sudah jatuh dalam pesona si miskin Weasley itu. Dan sial-nya, Weasley keparat itu malah berselingkuh dengan Lavender Brown yang Super Duper Genit itu. Draco sampai menyuruh orang bayaran untuk membuatnya menyesal telah mencampakkan dan mempermainkan Hermione.

Draco sebenarnya bisa melakukan sendiri, tapi ia tidak mau membuat nama baik keluarganya makin buruk. Atau yang terparah, ia tidak bisa menahan diri sehingga memberikan si Weasley itu salah dua dari tiga mantra tak termaafkan.

Tok tok

"Masuk" tanpa bertanya, ia sudah tau siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu. Isobel Flick, asisten-nya. Tau mengapa Draco langsung mengetahuinya? Karena seseorang yang mengetuk pintu hanya mengetuk dua kali. Mereka sudah memiliki perjanjian seperti itu.

Isobel memunculkan kepalanya. "Mister Malfoy, Mr. Finnick telah menunggu."

Draco tersenyum, atau menyeringai lebih tepat-nya. Andrew Finnick adalah Detektif bayaran milik Draco yang bekerja untuk memantau kehidupan Hermione. Setidaknya, Draco berusaha menjaga Hermione walau dengan cara yang tidak akan diketahui Hermione. "Suruh dia masuk"

Mr. Finnick memasuki ruangan kerja Draco. Dari wajahnya, sepertinya bukan Hal baik yang akan disampaikannya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di depan Draco. "Selamat sore Mister Malfoy."

Draco hanya mengangguk dan tetap menatap Mr. Finninck sebagai tanda bahwa Draco ingin mendengar beritanya lebih lanjut.

Mr Finnick terlihat sedikit gelisah, tapi tetap melanjutkan beritanya sesuai dengan kewajibannya. "Kesehatan Mr. Granger makin memburuk. Dokter memperkirakan hidupnya tidak lebih dari dua minggu lagi."

Draco seakan membeku mendengar itu. "Hermione mengetahuinya?"

Mr. Finnick mengangguk "Sekarang ia sedang diberitau. Seperti yang anda tau, Mr. Granger sangat menginginkan Ms. Granger untuk segera menikah. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah, Ms. Granger akan menikahi seseorang segerera untuk membuat hari hari terakhir Mr. Granger lebih bermakna dan –."

"Siapa orangnya?" Draco langsung memotong permbicaraan Mr. Finnick. "Kau bilang dia tidak dekat dengan siapapun sekarang."

"Maksud saya, anda bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Siapa lagi yang bisa menikahi Ms. Granger dalam kurun waktu dua minggu selain anda Mister Malfoy. Di lain sisi Ms. Granger sedang tidak dekat dengan laki laki siapapun." Mr. Finnick mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan puas.

Draco berpikir. "Itu berarti, aku seperti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan bukan?"

Mr. Finnick menggeleng cepat sambil mendecak "ck ck, bukan seperti, tapi memang. Apa masalahnya? Setidaknya kau bisa mendapatkannya bukan."

Draco menggeleng "Aku seperti laki laki murahan Mr. Finnick."

"Siapa yang berani mengatakan itu? Kau kaya raya bukan murahan. Semua tau itu. Kau ingin menikahi Ms. Granger bukan." Matanya mendelik pertanda ia sudah tidak sabar.

"Aku bisa menggunakan cara lain untuk mendapatkannya." Draco mulai kembali mengecek setumpuk perkamen di depannya.

"Dengan cara apa? Memantau selalu apa yang ia kerjakan. Memantau selalu apa yang ia inginkan dan esoknya ia akan mendapatkan kiriman paket burung hantu yang sangat ia inginkan tanpa mengetahui pengirimnya. Membayar semua tagihan bulanannya sampai sampai ia bingung sendiri karena tidak pernah diterima uangnya saat membayar tagihan," Mr. Finnick mendengus, ia seperti ayahnya saja sekarang "Sebaik apapun kau, jika tidak cepat cepat bertindak, Ms. Granger akan diambil oleh laki laki lain"

"Tapi dengan cara itu. Kami memang bisa menikah, tapi ia tidak mencintaiku. Dan itu hanya akan membebaninya." Draco menghela nafas.

"Buatlah ia mencitaimu setelah kalian menikah nanti." Jiwa kebapakan Mr. Finnick mulai muncul, jujur Mr. Finnick kasihan pada Draco. Draco adalah laki laki yang baik dan tidak akan menyakiti hati wanita dibalik topeng dinginnya.

Draco mengangguk "Baiklah." Draco segera ber-apparate menuju St. Mungo.

**~Dramione~**

"Tidak, kau harus bisa menyelamatkannya kumohon." Hermione mulai terisak "Dia satu satunya orang yang kumiliki sekarang."

"Kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa Ms." Healer itu menghela nafas "satu satu hal yang bisa kau lakukan adalah, membuat hari hari terakhirnya berkesan. Mungkin dengan cara mewujudkan harapannya."

Hermione hanya mengangguk dan menyeka air matanya yang terus keluar. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan gontai keluar ruangan. Keadaannya sangat tidak karuan saat ini, tidak mungkin ia kembali ke ruangan ayahnya.

"Butuh sandaran Granger?" Hermione sedikit kaget melihat seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya, Draco Malfoy. Yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, ia tersenyum pada Hermione. Senyuman tulus.

"Enyah kau Malfoy, telingaku sedang malas mendengar ejekanmu." Tanpa babibu lagi, Hermione berbalik meninggalkannya.

Draco tidak habis akal, ia tetap mengikuti langkah kecil Hermione "Aku bisa membantumu Granger, apapun."

Hermione tidak perlu menoleh pada Draco untuk menjawab apa yang dikatakannya. "Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah, mengejekku dan membuat hidupku tak berarti." Hermione mempercepat langkahnya.

Draco langsung menahan bahu Hermione dan memutarnya agar berhadapan dengannya "lihat aku." Draco mendesis berbahaya.

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**A/N : Saya kembali :p terima kasih buat yang udah review di Smile ({}) gimana fic ini ._.? 1288 kata lumayan lah XD. lanjut or delete? Oh ya, tentang genre aku hanya menaruh romance ._. Kira kira yang cocok apa lagi ya? Review please? but no flamer karena saya nanti nge-down -_- Fic ini, saya pastikan Happy Ending kok ;) **

**LovelYuzka,**

**Jember – Jawa Timur, 8 Maret 2014 . 13:58 WIB**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione tidak perlu menoleh pada Draco untuk menjawab apa yang dikatakannya. "Yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah, mengejekku dan membuat hidupku tak berarti." Hermione mempercepat langkahnya.

Draco langsung menahan bahu Hermione dan memutarnya agar berhadapan dengannya "lihat aku." Draco mendesis berbahaya.

**Look at me**

.

Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik J.K Rowling. Yang tidak kalian ketahui, itu punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Saya hanya seorang fans yang suka berimajinasi.

DMXHG

Warning : Typos, OOC, EYD gak sesuai, kapitalisasi, alur kecepeten, titik koma bermasalah, dll

Created : 15 Maret 2014

Publish : 15 Maret 2014

.

.

Hermione hanya bisa terdiam kaku dibawah tatapan tajam sepasang mata abu abu itu. Lebih tepatnya, ia ketakutan. Draco sadar bahwa ia telah membuat Hermione ketakutan. Segera dilepas tangannya dari bahu Hermione agar Hermione bisa rileks.

"Maaf," Draco merasa sangat bodoh, bukannya membantu malah menakuti. "aku tidak bermaksud– lupakan saja."

Hermione hanya mengangguk. "Aku harus menemui ayahku." Saat Hermione mulai menjauh, Draco tiba tiba memanggilnya.

"Hermione," Draco segera berlari mengikuti Hermione. "aku tau masalahmu, aku bisa membantumu. Sungguh."

Baru kali ini Hermione merasa bahwa mata kelabu itu hangat juga. Hermione memang butuh seseorang sekarang. Tapi Ego-nya lebih tinggi sekarang. "Tidak. Terima kasih Malfoy, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

Hemione berjalan meninggalkan Draco. Draco tidak habis akal, ia terus mengikuti Hermione. Hermione mulai merasa risih dengan Draco yang terus mengikutinya. "Berhenti mengikutiku Malfoy."

"Tidak, sampai kau mau mendengarkanku." Draco menjawab dengan santai sambil terus mengikuti Hermione. Ide brilian sudah tertata dengan baik di kepalanya.

Hermione hanya mendengus dan mengabaikan Draco. Pintu kamar Mr. Granger sudah terlihat, Hemione sedikit merasa bersyukur dengan ini. Artinya, ia akan berpisah dari Draco sebentar lagi.

Sampai di depan kamar, Hermione berbalik untuk melihat Draco. "Sudah puas mengikutiku Malfoy? Sekarang kau bisa meninggalkanku Malfoy"

"Siapa yang mau mengikutimu miss?" Draco menyeringai. "Aku hanya mau menjenguk Mr. Granger"

Hermione memuta bola mata, "Sejak kapan seorang Malfoy mau menjenguk seorang Muggle?" nada sarkatisnya tidak ketinggalan.

Draco menaruh ibu jari dan telunju miliknya di dagunya seakan akan ia sedang berpikir, "Sejak... sejak seorang Malfoy merasakan cinta mungkin." Ia menyeiringai - lagi –

Hermione hanya diam. Diantara tidak percaya dan kaget. "Sejak kapan seorang Malfoy merasakan cinta?"

"Entahlah... mungkin tahun... lupakan saja," ia mulai mengacak rambutnya "apa salah menjenguk seseoang yang sedang sakit? Apalagi yang sakit adalah ayah dari pahlawan dunia sihir. Apa itu salah?"

Hermione tidak mau langsung mempecayai si licik Malfoy ini. Meski sudah terlihat dari mata Draco bahwa dia tidak akan bertindak sesuatu yang membahayakan. Maka dari itu, ia mencari alasan yang lebih rasional, "em... kau tau bahwa jam besuk sudah habis, jadi kau tidak bisa menjenguk ayahku saat ini."

Daco memandang Hermione bosan – walau sebenarya ia tidak pernah bosan memandanginya – "Kau tau, aku seorang Malfoy. Dan seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Jadi, lebih baik kau mempersilahkan aku masuk. Atau jangan jangan, kau masih ingin berada di dekatku." Seringainya bertambah lebar membayangkan itu benar benar terjadi.

Oke, alasan itu memang rasional. Tapi tidak untuk seorang Malfoy. Hermione langsung membukakan pintu tanpa menjawab perkataan Draco. Draco lansung menelusupkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione seakan mereka berpacaran. Mendorong Hermione masuk ke kamar Mr. Granger dan menutup pintu.

"Selamat malam Mr. Granger." Draco tersenyum. Senyum tulus. Senyuman sebenarnya dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

Mr. Granger tersenyum bahagia mengira Draco adalah pacar Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy? Jadi kau seseorang yang Mione sembunyikan dariku," senyum bahagianya masih menempel di wajahnya yang pucat "kenapa kau selalu menyembunyikannya Mione?"

Hermione kembali tersadar langsung melepas pelukan Draco dan langsung mendorongnya sampai Draco nyaris terjungkal jika tidak berpegangan pada meja di dekatnya. "Tidak, bukan dia orangnya. Tidak mungkin dia yang menjadi pacarku." Ia beusaha menjaga nada marahnya Sejujurnya saat dipelukan Draco tadi, jantungnya berdetak 5 kali lebih cepat.

Draco mulai memperbaiki posisi berdirinya, "Tidak perlu berpura pura lagi Mione saying."

"Diam kau Malfoy." Hermione mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepa di depan hidung Draco. " . . . .busuk." ia mendesis bahaya.

Draco hanya tersenyum – Hermione mengakui bahwa senyumannya sangat manis – ia sudah memperkirakan kejadian semacam ini akan terjadi. Ya, semua ini adalah rencana yang baru saja disusunnya tadi. "Tidak usah berakting lagi Mione." Katanya sembari mendekat ke Mr. Granger.

"Jadi kau adalah pacarnya?" Tanya Mr. Granger tanpa basa basi.

"Emm... sebenanya ya. Tapi dia tidak pernah mau menunjukkannya di depan umum," Draco memasang tampang memelas. "Kadang aku bepikir Mr. Granger, apa aku sangat buruk, atau sangat jelek dan tidak pantas untuk menunjukkan di tempat umum bahwa kami berpacaran. Jadi, dia selalu berakting bahwa kami ini musuh."

Draco menghela nafas, dan Mr. Granger memandangnya simpati. "Maaf Mr. Granger aku kesini bukan untuk curhat," Draco membenarkan posisi duduknya "Bagaimana keadaanmu Mr. Granger? Maaf aku baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang mengingat posisiku sekarang di Malfoy Corps."

Mr. Granger tersenyum dipaksakan "Tidak Draco. Kau adalah laki laki yang baik, sopan, tau tata karma, pintar, tampan dan mapan. Kau tidak buruk rupa sama sekali Draco. Emm.. Maaf, boleh aku memanggilmu Draco?"

Draco mengangguk. Hatinya ringan sekarang. Mr. Granger dapat dipastikan akan menerima Draco sebagai menantunya.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku William atau Will. Dan Mione," Hermione yang sejak tadi menahan emosinya di pojok ruangan, kini mulai diikutkan ke dalam percakapan. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui Draco sebagai pacamu di depan umum Mione?"

Jika yang bertanya bukan ayahnya, sudah pasti dia akan membentak orang itu sekaligus memberinya kutukan pada saat itu juga. "Ehm, begini, biar kuluruskan" Hermione menegakkan badannya. "Dad, aku dan Malfoy tidak pernah berpacaran. Aku dan dia baru saja bertemu tadi setelah lulus dari Hogwarts. Bahkan, kami saling memanggil nama belakang"

"Kau lihat sendiri Will, dia tidak pernah mau mengakuinya," topeng memelasnya masih belum dilepas "dan mengenai nama belakang. Hanya Mione yang memanggilku Malfoy. Aku tetap memanggil Mione dengan nama kecilnya, karena aku beharap dia akan menjadi Malfoy nantinya."

Hermione terkesiap mendengarnya. Sementara senyum Mr. Granger makin lebar. "Kau, Malfoy," Hermione berjalan menuju Draco dan langsung mencengkram kerah bajunya "keluar kau! Atau akan kusihir kau menjadi Musang!"

"Hermione" kalau ayahnya memanggilnya dengan nama itu, berarti ia sedang marah. Hermione sedikit kaget,setelah ia lulus dari Hogwarts ayahnya sama sekali tidak pernah memarahinya. Dan sekarang, ia memarahinya hanya karena, Draco? "Bersikap sopanlah pada Draco. Ia hanya bemaksud baik Hermione. Lagipula Draco adalah anak yang baik, aku senang jika ia yang menjadi menantuku nantinya Mione"

Hermione yakin Draco telah meng-imperio ayahnya. "Biarkan kami berdua bicara di depan Dad." Hermione tersenyum pada ayahnya, lalu memberi tatapan datar pada Draco. Hermione langsung menarik tangan Draco keluar ruangan dengan sedikit kasar.

Sampai di luar ruangan Hermione langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan memberikan Draco Death Glarenya. "Apa maksud dari semua ini?" Hermione berusaha menahan air matanya, harga dirinya sebagai wanita seakan diinjak injak oleh Draco.

Draco ingin sekali memeluk penyihir berambut coklat itu. Memeluknya, menenangkannya, lalu meminta maaf padanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Jangankan memeluknya, membuat perempuan ini melihatnya saja sudah sangat susah. "Aku hanya ingin membantumu Hermione."

"Dengan cara?" Hermione masih tidak mau menatap Draco.

"Aku bisa menikahimu." Draco memandang Hermione lembut. "Kau ingin mengadakan pernikahan itu kapan? Besok? Lusa? Sekarang? Aku bisa Hermione."

Hermione memandang heran pada Draco "Aku tidak tau darimana kau tau bahwa ayahku ingin aku menikah," ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "dengar, pernikahan adalah hubungan yang sakral, itu bukan permainan. Dan, atas dasar apa kau bersedia menikahiku?"

"Karena... Aku mencintaimu Hermione," Draco tidak menatap Hermione. Wajahnya memerah sekarang. Pasti.

Hermione melongo sekarang. Tapi bebohong kalau ia tidak merasakan ratusan kupu kupu terbang di perutnya. Hermione tidak mengerti apa arti itu, karena ia tidak pernah merasakannya saat bersama Ron.

"Tidak mungkin," Hermione menggeleng cepat "mana mungkin seorang Malfoy mencintai Muggle-Born?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin Mione." Suaranya lembut.

"Oke," Hermione mengacak rambut coklat ikalnya "apapun itu kau pasti mempunyai alasan untuk menikahiku. Dan yang pasti, kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Baiklah," Draco mulai kehabisan kesabarannya "apapun alasanku untuk menikahimu yang sekarang sedang kaupikirkan. Kita setuju?"

"Setuju apa?" Hermione mengenyit bingung.

"Kita menikah."

"What?" Hermione membelalakkan matanya "Menikah? Kita baru saja bertemu, kita tidak saling mengetahui masing masing dan... astaga, kalau kita menikah, ciuman pertamaku adalah saat pernikahan dan–"

"Tunggu," Draco mengangkat tangannya pertanda menyuruh Hermione menghentikan ucapannya. "Kau tidak penah berciuman sebelumnya?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

Tanpa aba aba, Draco langsung mencium Hermione lembut. Hermione kaget, tapi menikmatinya. Draco menarik diri, sebenarnya ia masih ingin melanjutkannya lebih lama, tapi takut Hermione merasa diinjak haga dirinya. Mengingat Hermione bukan seperti wanita lain yang menggilainya.

Draco tersenyum. "Lihat? Ciuman pertamamu bukan pada saat pernikahan. Sebelum terlambat membuat ayahmu bahagia karena tidak lama lagi ia akan dijemput ?"

Hermione berpikir, memang hanya Draco yang bisa membantunya sekarang. "Baik," Ia menghela nafas dan sedikit kaget dengan keputusannya barusan, "tapi, saat ayahku sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku ingin bercerai dan mencari laki laki yang benar benar kucintai."

Draco melongo sekarang. "Apa? Bercerai setelah... Great Hermione, ayahmu diprediksikan akan pergi sekitar dua minggu lagi. Jadi, kita hanya menikah dua minggu? Para penduduk sihir pasti akan berpikiran negatif padaku bukan padamu."

"Oke oke, 3 bulan?" Hermione berharap Draco menyetujuinya, karena ia tidak bisa hidup dengan Daco terlalu lama."

Draco tidak yakin dapat mengubah pandangan Hermione pada dirinya selama 3 bulan. "4 bulan."

"Argh.." Hermione mengacak rambunya frustasi "Baik, aku setuju. Kau menang Ferret."

Draco menyeringai senang. "Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Draco. Mengingat tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi seorang Malfoy."

"Baik Dra– Draco"

"Bagus." Draco menarik Hermione masuk ke kamar Mr. Granger. Draco bejalan menuju Mr. Granger dengan Hemione di belakannya.

Draco berjongkok di samping ranjang Mr. Granger. "William, aku ingin meminta restumu untuk menikahi putrimu."

Mr. Granger tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Senyumannya lebih lebar dari yang tadi. "Tentu Draco, aku pasti akan memberikan restu padamu Draco."

Draco tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih William. Terima kasih."

Kini Draco bangkit lalu berjongkok di depan Hermione lalu mengeluarkan kotak kecil dengan beludru hijau. Hermione sedikit kaget dengan ini. Mana mungkin Draco sudah siap secepat ini. Draco membuka kotak itu, terlihatlah cincin perak dengan satu berlian kecil tapi berkualitas. Di sisi lainnya terukir inisial mereka 'DH', Hermione tidak tau bahwa Draco selalu membawa cincin itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Will you mary me?"

"Emm... Yes, I will." Hermione tidak bisa menahan senyumannya, berharap Draco mengiranya itu sebagian dari akting.

Draco memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Hermione – Awalnya Draco bingung dimana jari manis Hermione, karena semuanya terlihat manis – Draco bangkit lalu memeluk Hermione erat.

Mr. Granger meneteskan air mata melihat peristiwa ini. Putrinya akan hidup dengan orang yang tepat. Mr. Granger tentu tidak tau bahwa Hemione melakukan ini untuknya, bukan karena cinta. Atau mungkin, ia belum menyadari cintanya?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yee :D selesai... pulang sekolah langsung ngetik sampe maghrib XD Gimana gimana fic ini? ._. Jelas gak banget karena hanya dibuat dalam waktu 1 hari '-' Oh iya, Mr. Granger enaknya mati atau gak? XD**

**Ini udah lumayan panjang kan :p 1633 kata lumayan daripada kemaren XD**

**Big thanks buat semua review,follow dan fav ^^ Thanks guys *peluk satu satu***

**Special thanks buat EstinLH yang selalu ngedukung baik dari review,BBM, maupun di RL ^^ Thanks... You're my #BEst friends that i ever had :D**

**Last... Review? Aku harap reviewnya lebih dari 40 ya :p**

**LovelYuzka,**

**Jember – Jawa Timur, 15 Maret 2014 . 19:23 WIB**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco kembali ke Malfoy Manor dengan senyum lebar yang masih setia tertempel di wajahnya. Siapa yang tak senang? Mendapat ciuman pertama dari orang yang kau cinta i, dan besok lusa mereka akan menikah. Walau dengan cara terpaksa.

Masuk ke Manornya yang luasnya keterlaluan itu, setelah menaiki beberapa undakan tangga, dilihat olehnya 2 orang yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Ya, kedua orang tuanya.

**Look at me**

.

Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik J.K Rowling. Yang tidak kalian ketahui, itu punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Saya hanya seorang fans yang suka berimajinasi.

DMXHG

Warning : Not Perfect

.

Yuzka's Present

Happy Read ^^

.

Created : 24 Maret 2014

Publish : 15 Maret 2014

.

Lucius dan Narissa sudah sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan anak semata wayangnya. Melihat Draco dengan senyuman lebarnya yang tak biasa, Narcissa membuka percakapan.

"Mengapa begitu senang nak?" Nacissa sebenarnya senang melihat anaknya bahagus. Tapi jujur, ia merasa curiga.

Draco masih dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya, "Anakmu ini akan menikah mom." Seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya banga.

Lucius dan Narcissa terdiam beberapa detik. Kaget? Tentu. Mereka tidak pernah mendengar Draco dekat dengan seorang gadis, mereka bahkan berniat menjodohkan Draco dengan seseorang nantinya jika Draco terus melajang – tentunya perempuan berdarah murni –

Narcissa yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Benarkah? Dengan Siapa? Kapan?" matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan mendengar anaknya akan segera menika.

"Well, kami akan menikah 2 hari lagi dan aku akan menikah dengan –"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Draco sudah dipotong oleh suara berat Lucius. "Tunggu," Lucius mengernyitkan dahinya "2 hari lagi?"

"Ya, apa ada yang salah?" Draco ikut bingung melihat reaksi Lucius.

"Kau bercanda?" suaranya meninggi "Menikah 2 hari lagi? Tanpa persiapan sama sekali! Perempuan macam apa yang akan kau nikahi."

Draco tidak terima Hermione dikatakan seperti itu – walau Lucius tidak tau bahwa Hermione calon pengantinnya, tetap saja, Lucius merendahkan Hermione secara tidak langsung – Untungnya, ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak lama sebenarnya. Aku melamarnya dan ia menerimanya barusan, jadi –"

Lagi lagi ucapannya dipotong, kali ini Narcissa. "Kau baru melamarnya? Dan akan menikahinya 2 hari lagi. Apa itu tidak terlalu terburu-buru?"

"Bahkan kau belum memberi tau siapa pengantinmu." Suara Lucius muncul lagi.

Draco mendengus. "Tadi aku akan memberitaumu jika kau tidak menyelaku," melihat pandangan dingin Lucius, Draco melanjutkan. "kalian pasti kenal gadis menakjubkan ini dia adalah –"

Narcissa memotong lagi saking senangnya "Astoria?" terdengar kentara dari ucapannya bahwa ia SANGAT bahagia. "Kau akan menikahinya?"

"Tidak," Draco menggeleng cepat. "perempuan ini jauh lebih baik dari Astoria. Dia adalah –"

Lucius kembali memotongnya "Mana ada perempuan yang lebih baik dari Astoria?" kerutan di dahinya makin menambah "kau tau? Astoria adalah perempuan yang paling pantas menjadi pendampingmu."

"Dengar!" Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Jangan menyelaku," Draco mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. "orang yang akan kunikahi bukan Astoria," Draco dapat melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Narcissa. "karena aku tidak pernah mencintai Astoria. Orang yang akan kunikahi adalah Hermione Jean Granger." Draco menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan puas dengan penekanan di 3 kata terakhirnya.

"Dia Mudblood Draco" desis Lucius berbahaya. "Bagaimana kau –"

"Hanya orang kolot saja yang masih mementingkan perbedaan status darah," Draco mengeluarkan suara dinginnya – kembali ke Malfoy yang semula – "walaupun dia mudblood, yang kutau adalah dia. lebih. sempurna. darimu"

"Apa yang mudblood jalang itu lakukan padamu." Emosinya mulai terpancing.

"Dia tidak jalang," Draco tidak terima Hermione dikatakan seperti itu. "justru Greengrass itu yang Jalang."

"Jaga ucapanmu." Lucius meninggikan suaranya seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Draco.

"Aku akan menjaga ucapanku," Draco tetap tenang, tapi ketenangannya tidak sampai di matanya. "jika kau juga."

Menyadari keadaan semakin memburuk, Narcissa segera menenangkan Draco dengan cara memegang kedua bahunya. "Draco aku senang kau akan menikah dengan Hermione."

"Benarkah?" pancaran kebahagiaan yang tadi hilang, kini kembali ke matanya.

"Ya," Narcissa mengangguk sambil menatap mata kelabu Draco dengan fokus. Lucius yang mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Narcissa, memilih diam. "Ms. Granger adalah pahlawan dunia sihir bukan, ia cantik, pintar dan..."

Draco terlalu senang sekarang. Setidaknya Narcissa telah menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Hemione. Draco merasakan peristiwa yang tadi tebayang di depannya. Pembicaraan dengan Mr. Finnick, pertemuan dengan Hermione, pembicaraan dengan Mr. Granger, persetujuannya dengan Hermione, dan saat dia melamar Hermione.

Tunggu

Kenapa?

Sial!

"Mom cukup," Draco baru tersadar "kau men-legilimensku"

Narcissa terkejut melihat hasil Legilimensnya. "Kau tau betapa pentingnya arti pernikahan itu?"

Draco tau dia sudah terlambat menyadarinya "Aku tau. Maka dari itu, aku memilih seseorang yang memang kucintai."

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu," Narcissa tidak abis piker dengan Draco. "kalian bahkan sudah menentukan akan cerai 4 bulan setelahnya."

"Itu agar ia mau menikahiku," jawab Draco enteng. "aku yakin setelah menikah ia akan mencintaiku."

"Astoria lebih baik, lagipula –" suara dingin Lucius segera dipotong oleh Draco.

"Cukup!" Draco menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "kalian mau datang ke pernikahanku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku yang akan menjalani kehidupanku, bukan kalian. Tapi liat saja apa reaksi masyarakat nantinya, Malfoy Senior tidak memberi restu pada anaknya yang ingin menikah dengan perempuan yang dicintainya dan menyuruhnya menikahi perempuan yang tidak disukainya sama sekali. Oh, itu akan jadi cerita bagus."

Draco pergi meninggalkan Malfoy Senior yang sedang terpaku mendengar semua yang Draco ucapkan. Akhirnya, mereka memilih menyetujui pernikahan itu walau TERPAKSA.

**~Dramione~**

Esoknya, Draco dan Hermione sepakat akan bertemu di _Three Broomstick _pukul 9 pagi. Draco datang 30 menit sebelumnya karena ia tidak mau memberi kesan yang buruk pada Hermione. Menunggu 30 menit, akhirnya penyihir berambut coklat itu datang. Tepat waktu dia, tentu saja.

"Aku baru tau seorang Malfoy mau menunggu." Hermione berusaha mempunyai hubungan yang baik kepada calon suaminya atau calon mantan suaminya.

"Malfoy akan menunggu jika itu adalah hal yang penting dan menyenangkan" Draco mengeluarkan seringai andalannya.

Hermione hanya memutar bola mata. Ia terlalu malas membalas ocehan Draco. Walau ia selalu menang dalam berdebat, membutuhkan usaha besar untuk menyumpal mulut Malfoy ini.

"Baik," Draco mengeluarkan beberapa perkamen dari tas-nya "aku sudah memikirkan beberapa rancangan untuk pernikaan kita." Draco berbohong, ia sudah menyiapkan itu saat Ron dan Hermione putus.

Hermione mengecek perkamen perkamen yang ada di atas meja. Dahinya berkerut. "Ini bukan sebagian. Ini hampir semuanya." Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Draco memikirkan ini semua hanya dengan satu malam.

Draco mengendikkan bahunya. "Bukannya lebih bagus," Jawabnya dengan tenang. "kau tinggal memprotes apa yang tidak kau suka dan mendiskusikan bersama sama."

Hermione kembali mengecek perkamen perkamen itu. "Bukankah ini berlebihan?" Hermione merasa ini semua terlalu mewah. Ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai perempuan yang haus kekayaan keluarga Malfoy.

Draco mendesah pelan. "Kuharap kau ingat, kau akan menikahi seorang Malfoy."

Hermioneu sadar, keluarga Malfoy selalu mengadakan acaranya dengan sangat mewah. "Baiklah."

"Sekarang kau buat daftar tamu." Draco menyodorkan perkamen dan quill.

Mereka terus mendiskusikan pernikahan mereka dengan santai – jika berdebat sedikir sedikit bisa disebut santai, setidaknya mereka tidak saling melempar kutukan – hingga tengah hari.

Selesai berdiskusi, Hermione kembali mengunjungi ayahnya. Sedangkan Draco, pergi ke salah satu agensi pernikahan.

**~Dramione~**

Hermione menatap pantulan dirinya. Rambutnya digelung rendah dengan anak rambut yang menjuntai di kanan kirinya. Beberapa menit lagi pernikahannya dengan Draco akan berlangsung.

"Kau yakin akan menikahi Malfoy mione?" Tanya Ginny sembari membenarkan gaun hijau pucatnya. "aku masih tidak percaya kau akan menikahi Malfoy. Dia pelahap maut jika kau ingat." Semua keluarga Weasley kaget saat mendapat undangan pernikahan Draco dan Hermione dari burung hantu.

"Jangan membuat aku ragu Gin," Hermione sudah beberapa kali menjawab petanyaan yang sama dari Ginny. "jika kau ingat juga, Draco bukan pelahap maut lagi sekarang. Lagipula, ia menjadi pelahap maut karena terpaksa."

"Baik Mione," Ginny sudah lelah membujuk Hermione. "kau ratunya untuk hari ini."

**~.~**

Mars pernikahan mulai berbunyi. Hermione yang biasanya sangat cantik seperti bidadari surga, sekarang akan membuat iri para bidadari surga. Draco tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari Hermione. Draco sendiri memakai jas berwarna hijau pucat senada dengan Hermione.

Ayah Hermione mengantar Hermione sampai ke altar walau dengan bantuan kursi roda dan seorang perawat dibelakangnya yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengantar putrinya.

Sesampainya di altar, mereka berdua mengucapkan ikrar suci semati mereka. Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk berciuman. Hermione lupa bahwa ada bagian seperti ini. Hemione sedikit ragu dan gemetaran dengan ini. Tapi Draco tidak. Draco langsung mencium Hermione lembut. Semua tamu undangan bertepuk tangan meriah untuk kedua pengantin baru ini.

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's a first kiss, it's flawless, really something,  
It's fearless

~ Taylor Swift - Fearless~

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya selesai :p chap ini jelek banget sumpah -_- Saya bisa dapet review gak? :p

Anyway, thanks yang sudah review :* :* :*

Disini Draco bukan badboy

Last, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Draco seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hermione, masih dengan pakaian pengantinnya yang lengkap.

"Hemione..." Draco seperti orang pasrah sekarang.

**Look at me**

.

Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik J.K Rowling. Yang tidak kalian ketahui, itu punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Saya hanya seorang fans yang suka berimajinasi.

DMXHG

Warning : Not Perfect

.

Yuzka's Present

Happy Read ^^

.

Created : 5 April 2014

Publish : 10 April 2014

.

Setelah pesta penikahan selesai, Hermione dan Draco pergi ke Penthouse Draco. Sesuai perjanjian, mereka akan tinggal bersama disana. Mereka akan dalam satu rumah, ini membuat Draco sangat senang. Tapi, Hermione ingin mereka tidak tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama. Draco bingung sendiri, apa pasangan pengantin Muggle akan tidur di kamar yang berbeda usai pernikahan.

Draco membayangkan malam petama, mereka akan minum teh bersama di balkon yang ada di Penthouse-nya. Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya disana. Ia sudah menyiapkan meja dan kursi yang nyaman disana, ia bahkan sudah menyiapkan teh kualitas terbaiknya – entah ia dapat darimana – mawar yang ia tanam dan rawat sendiri sudah disiapkannya juga.

Draco ingat bahwa ia seorang penyihir dan ia juga bisa membuat mawar ada di hadapannya pada saat itu juga hanya dengan mengayunkan tongkanya dan merapalkan sebuah mantra. Ia ingat ia juga bahwa ia mempunya cukup – Ralat! Lebih banyak – Galleons untuk membeli sebuah mawar atau seribu mawar. Kenapa ia menanamnya sendiri? Itu membuktikan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Hemione.

Di luar dugaanya, sesampainya mereka di penthouse-nya, Hermione langsung melepas topeng bahagianya dan berlari masuk ke penhouse Draco. Draco dapat melihat jelas air mata Hemione keluar dari manik coklat indahnya itu. Draco hanya bisa memandang punggung Hemione yang makin jauh darinya. Bingung. Tentu saja. Ia ingat tadi bahwa Hermione tersenyum bahagia saat pesta pernikahan mereka tadi – tentu Draco tidak tau kalau itu hanyalah akting dari Hermione –

Jadi, disinilah Draco. Di depan pintu kamar Hermione yang sedari tadi tidak membiarkan Draco berbicara dengannya.

**~Dramione~**

Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Baju pernikahannya – entah berapa harganya – yang sejak tadi masih dipakainya sudah kusut. Rambutnya juga kusut sekarang. Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya, tentu ia tidak lupa merapalkan mantra 'Muffliato' sebelumnya.

Hari ini, Hermione sudah membohongi banyak orang. Teman teman masa Hogwarts-nya, para Proffesor, masyarakat sihir, Keluarga Weasley, sahabat sahabatnya, hatinya. Dan, yang terutama, Ayahnya.

Hermione merasa seperti anak durhaka sekarang. Ayahnya yang sedang sakit harus ia bohongi. Memang ayahnya bahagia sekarang. Tapi ia yakin, saat ayahnya tau yang sebenarnya, senyuman itu akan hilang dari wajanya dan yang pasti, ia akan merasa bersalah.

Dan juga. Hermione menodai arti suci pernikahan. Mereka bahkan sudah mengatur kapan mereka akan berpisah atau bercerai. Hermione menikahi seseorang yang tidak pernah ia temui setelah ia lulus dari Hogwarts.

Hermione tidak marah pada Draco. Hermione juga tidak marah pada ayahnya. Hermione menyesal pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa membuat ayahnya sembuh dari penyakit sialan itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ialah menyesal, menyesal selalu di akhir bukan.

Hermione merasakan matanya mulai berat. Setelah puas menangis. Akhinya, tubuhnya yang sudah kelelahan mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

...

Cahaya matahari berebut masuk kedalam mata coklat Hermione. Hermione menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia baru sadar, ia tertidur dengan baju pengantinnya yang belum ia lepas sejak kemarin.

Hermione bangkit dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Ia menuju meja rias, melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Sepasang kantung hitam bertengger manis di bawah matanya. Wajahnya sembab karena kemarin malam.

Hermione segara menuju kamar mandi dan berendam untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Tidak lama, hanya 15 menit karena perutnya sudah tidak sabar minta diisi. Segera ia memakai baju seadanya tanpa melihat penampilannya. Ia menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Hermione membelalakkan mata melihat pemandangan di depannya. Draco Malfoy, tidur di depan kamarnya hanya dengan satu bantal dan selimut. Kantung mata juga terlihat di wajah Draco, tapi tidak separah Hermione tentunya.

Hermione berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Draco yang sedang tertidur. Hemione mengguncangkan bahu Draco agar sang pemilik bahu tersebut tertarik ke dunia nyata. "Draco.. Draco.. untuk apa kau tidur disini."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggeliat dan menggeram tak jelas. "Hem.. Ng.."

Hermione kembali mengguncangkan bahu Draco dengan intensitas lebih besar tentunya. "Draco.. lebih baik kau pindah ke tempat lain. Aku bingung bagaimana kau bisa tidur disini. Aku yakin kau tidak pernah tidur di lantai hanya dengan selimut tipis dan bantal. Seorang Malfoy pasti bukan tidur di tempat tidur yang kelewat mewah. Dan..."

Draco akhirnya membukakan mata. Siapa yang tidak akan terbangun karena dicekcoki seseorang – dalam kasus ini istrinya – panjang lebar dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Hey Mione, akhirnya kau keluar." Suaranya masih parau, dengan kata lain Draco belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "Berhenti bicara dan pindahlah dari sini." Hermione berbicara dengan nada dinginnya – mungkin karena kini ia seorang Malfoy –

Draco mulai bangkit walau matanya masih mengerjap. Dirasakan tulangnya sedikit kaku saat digerakkan. Tentu itu akibat tidur di lantai tanpa beralaskan apa apa. Setelah puas mengucek mata, Draco mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Hermione. "Kau baik saja Mione?" matanya membelalak – beda dengan tadi yang hanya 5 watt – melihat keadaan Hermione sekarang, tangannya terjulur untuk menyentuh wajah Hermione.

Dengan kasar Hermione segera menepis tangan Draco. "Tidak usah basa basi Draco." Hermione berdiri dan meninggalkan Draco. Tapi sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Hermione segera berbalik mengarah ke Draco yang masih duduk di lantai. "dimana dapurnya?"

"Dapur?" Draco mengernyit masih belum mengerti. Ia bingung apa yang akan dilakukan Hermione di dapur. Draco membayangkan Hermione pergi ke Dapur untuk mengambil pisau, dan pisau itu akan digunakan untuk menikamnya karena Draco sudah membuatnya kesal pagi ini.

Hermione menghela nafas tak sabar. "Ya. Kau tau dapur bukan? Apa aku harus menjelaskan apa itu Dapur?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" Draco masih ngeri membayangkan imajinasinya tadi.

"Aku akan membuat makanan karena aku lapar. Bukankah itu fungsi Dapur? Berhenti berceloteh dan beritau aku dimana letak Dapurnya!" Hermione sangat kesal sekarang, apalagi perutnya sedang konser sekarang.

Draco menghela nafas lega. "Kukira kau akan..." merasakan pandangan menusuk Hermione, Draco segera mengganti topik. "Jika kau ingin makan, tidak perlu membuatnya. Makanan sudah disiapkan di meja makan. Meja makan berada di.."

"Ya ya. Aku sudah tau dimana letak meja makannya. Terima kasih." Hermione masih sempat memperhatikan rumah ini kemarin malam. Jadi, tidak perlu minta diberitau dimana letaknya, karena menurutnya, Draco terlalu berbelit belit dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu. Hermione segera meninggalkan Draco dan menuju ruang makan.

Draco memang sengaja melama lamakan pembicaraan agar ia dapat lebih lama berbicara dengan Hermione. Hanya berbicata – atau berdebat – itu sudah dapat menyenangkan hati Draco yang biasanya dingin itu. Draco berdiri dan melambaikan tongkatnya seingga bantal dan selimut tadi hilang. Lalu, ia pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

**~Dramione~**

Hermione sudah menghabiskan satu mangkuk sup tomat dan satu roti bakar. Kini perutnya sudah puas, dan sekarang Hermione sedang menghabiskan teh-nya. Ia cukup bingung bagaimana Draco tau ia senang meminum teh. Karena hanya di meja Hermione yang terdapat segelas teh. Sedangkan di meja Draco, hanya ada segelas kopi.

Draco masuk ke Ruang Makan dan langsung mengecup puncak kepala Hermione yang menyebabkan Hermione sedikit terkejut. "Morning my lovely wife." Draco menyunggingkan senyumnya – bukan seringai – Draco sudah siap dengan setelan jas-nya dan dasi yang sengaja ia tidak pasang dengan benar berharap Hermione akan memperbaikinya.

Hermione hanya menatap datar Draco. "Jangan berindak menjijikkan seperti itu Draco. Aku bukan wanita yang akan gila hanya dengan seringaian-mu." Hermione segera menghabiskan teh-nya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" ucap Draco seraya memakan telur orak ariknya. "Kau istriku sekarang Mione."

"Hanya 4 bulan!" desis Hermione berbahaya. Ia akan meninggalkan Draco sebelumnya, tapi Hemione menangkap hal yang tidak pas dengan Draco. "dasimu belum terpasang dengan benar." Sekarang Hemione benar benar meninggalkan Draco.

Draco hanya menyentuh dasinya. Mungkin harapannya terlalu tinggi untuk mengharapkan Hermione akan membenarkan dasinya.

Burung elang keluarga Malfoy menjatuhkan surat di depan Draco. Setelah memberi sosis pada burung itu, Draco membuka suratnya. Dapat dilihat olehnya tulisan Ibunya yang indah.

_Dear Draco,_

_Kami sedikit kecewa dengan keputusanmu ini. Tapi tenang Draco, 4 bulan lagi, kau tetap bisa mempunyai istri._

_With Love,_

_L. Malfoy & N. Malfoy._

Draco mengernyit tidak mengerti, apa orang tuanya akan membantu Draco agar Hermione tetap menjadi istrinya hingga maut memisahkan?

Atau...

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Yeeay :D Akhirnya selesai :p Sorrry Saya terkena WB... Oke, saya tau ini fic suck banget -_- Flammer saya terima dengan lapang dada **

**Chap depan, mungkin update tanggal 23 April (Ultah saya) :p Mungkin ada yang mau ngasih kado fic Dramione? Saya akan menerima dengan senang hati *ngarep***

**Ada yang mau bantu gimana bikin summary bagus? '-'**

**Genre-nya apa ya yang bagus?**

**Oh ya, buat reviewers yang benama Bram: Err... Kamu laki laki atau perempuan ya? '-'**

**Thank you guys... yang bantu jawab terima kasiiiih ^^**

**R&R? **

**LovelYuzka**

**Jember – Jawa Timur**

**10 April 2014; 16:35 WIB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione's PoV**

Aku sedang duduk di kursi ruang kerjaku di kementrian sekarang. Melihat setumpuk perkamen di atas mejaku yang ingin diperiksa. Aku bingung, tak bosankah mereka berada di atas mejaku? Karena aku sudah lelah dengan mereka. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke arah perapian yang tak jauh dari sini.

Kejadian tadi pagi berkelebat di depan mataku. Mungkin aku terlalu jahat pada Draco. Bukan, sangat jahat malahan. Maaf... Aku hanya tidak mau terperangkap pada perasaan yang kian hari kian parah. Mungkin karena ada di dekatmu. Kejadian setelah pesta pernikahan kembali melintas di pikiranku.

**Look at me**

.

Chapter 5

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik J.K Rowling. Yang tidak kalian ketahui, itu punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Saya hanya seorang fans yang suka berimajinasi.

DMXHG

Warning : Not Perfect

.

Yuzka's Present

Happy Read ^^

.

Created : 22 April 2014

Publish : 23 April 2014

.

_Pengucapan ikrar janji suci telah dilaksanakan. Aku merasa tubuhku ringan sekarang. Aku juga bisa melihat Draco dengan senyuman bahagianya hingga membuatku tak bisa menahan senyuman yang terkembang dengan sendirinya di wajahku._

_Draco menjulurkan tangannya padaku, bermaksud untuk mengajakku berdansa. Dengan senang hati dan tanpa berpikir 1.5 kali, aku langsung menyambut tangannya yang lalu menarikku ke lantai dansa. Tubuhku tanpa dikomando bergerak mengikuti musik dan gerakan Draco. Aku terlalu hanyut dalam dansa ini, hanya satu arah yang kulihat sekarang, wajah Draco. Mulutnya sedang membentuk senyum lebar sekarang, mata kelabunya menghipnotisku. Ia juga sedang memandangku sekarang, mungkin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang, tapi aku tidak peduli. Kami tidak berbicara sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menikmatinya. _

_Hingga sebuah suara dingin dan menusuk memanggilku. Lucius berada tak jauh dariku dan Draco. Sebagai menantu, atau setidaknya calon-mantan-menantu yang baik, aku harus segera menghampiri Lucius. Aku melepas peganganku dari tangan dan bahu kokoh Draco. Aku menghampiri Lucius yang sedang berdiri dengan angkuhnya disana. "Permisi Luci –"_

"_Panggil aku Mr. Malfoy." Ia masih dengan suara dinginnya. Tidak ada raut bahagia di wajahnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak pernah melihat ia menampilkan wajah bahagia. Mungkin dari lahir ia memang seperti itu._

"_Ba- baik Mr. Malfoy." Jika ia bukan seorang Malfoy yang terhormat, mungkin aku sudah membalasnya dengan ketus sekarang._

"_Aku tau apa rencanamu Jalang!" giginya masih terkatup. Jalang katanya? Serendah itukah diriku? Mataku memanas mendengarnya. "4 bulan lagi, Astoria akan menikahi Draco. Jadi, jangan kau pakai godaanmu lagi pada anakku."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu semua ia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan. Aku hanya terpaku mendengar itu semua. Ia kira aku menggoda anaknya? Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan murahan?_

_Aku dapat merasakan Draco berjalan ke arahku. "Kau tak apa? Apa yang ia bicarakan padamu?" Suaranya sungguh lembut, berbeda dengan ayahnya. Aku hanya diam untuk beberapa saat, bingung harus menjawab apa._

"_Mione?" Suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa ia khawatir. Draco menaruh tangannya di bahuku bermaksud menenangkanku mungkin. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya menyentakkan tangannya dan berlari menjauh darinya dengan air mata di setiap mataku. Sepertinya aku kena karma sekarang. Akhirnya aku menyadari apa perasaanku ini terhadap Draco. Aku menyukainya, ya. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi tetap sakit jika kau dijatuhkan._

_Aku tidak perlu mendekati Draco. Aku harus menjauhinya. Dia akan menjadi milik orang lain nantinya. Orang lain yang lebih pantas pastinya. Jangan membawaku terbang terlalu tinggi, karena nanti kau akan melepaskaku, dan itu sudah pasti sakit. Jika kukatakan padamu, kau tidak akan mendengarkanku. Jadi, jalan terbaiknya adalah, membuatmu menjauh sendiri dariku._

**~Dramione~**

Aku melihat jam, sudah jam 5. Senyumku terkembang melihatnya, aku akan menemui ayahku. Aku akan bersiap siap sebelum melihat setumpuk perkamen yang masih ada di mejaku. Aku lupa, semua ini harus selesai hari ini juga. Dengan berat hati, aku duduk kembali di kursiku, dan mulai mengecek perkamen perkamen itu secepat yang aku bisa.

Sempat terpikir untuk membawa perkamen perkamen ini ke rumah sakit. Tapi aku tak mau melihat ayah sedih melihatku dengan perkamen perkamen ini. Jadi, pilihan terbaik adalah menyelesaikan perkamen perkamen ini secepatnya di ruang kerjaku.

~.~

Beberapa jam telah kulewati. Perkamen yang tadi ada di mejaku, sudah kuperiksa semua. Jadi, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah pergi ke rumah sakit dan menemui orang yang paling berharga di hidupku saat ini, Ayahku.

Kulihat jam dinding, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Secepat mungkin, aku mencari jaringan flo terdekat untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit.

**~Dramione~**

Aku melewati lorong lorong rumah sakit ini yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Tentu saja, setiap hari aku melewatinya. Dengan mantap, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar ayahku.

Setelah melewati beberapa lorong, akhirnya aku sampai di pintu kamar ayahku. Segera kuputar kenop pintu. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat, bukan seprti yang biasanya kulihat. Biasanya hanya ada seorang berambut coklat, ayahku, dan beberapa orang dengan pakaian putih lengkap. Sekarang, ada seseorang yang sedang berbincang hangat dengan ayahku. Tanpa melihat wajahnya, aku sudah tau siapa dia. Sedikit yang memiliki rambut pirang dan kulit pucat sepertinya.

Ya, dia Draco. Bolehkah aku memanggilnya Draco-ku? Dia suamiku, lebih tepatnya suami sementaraku. Tapi aku ingin ia menjadi suamiku hingga ajal. Aku baru menyadari, aku jatuh ke dalam pesona Draco. Sial, aku harus kembali. Tapi bisakah?

**~Dramione~**

**Draco's Pov**

Setelah mendapat surat dari kedua orang tuaku, aku segera ber-apparate menuju Malfoy Manor. Benarkah mereka akan membantuku untuk tetap mendapatkan Hermione? Jika ya, akan kuterima dengan senang hati.

Aku telah sampai di depan Malfoy Manor dan segera masuk kedalam. Seorang peri rumah membungkuk dalam padaku di ambang pintu. "Selamat datang Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy senior sedang ada di ruang keluarga saat ini." Ucapnya masih dengan membungkuk.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk sangat kecil sampai sampai hampir tak terlihat. Aku melanjutkan perjalanan perjalanan menuju ruang keluarga Malfoy Manor. Tentu aku tidak harus takut tersesat disini, hampir seluruh hidupku, kuhabiskan disini. Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, aku melihat dua Malfoy senior berbincang dengan...

Tunggu,

Oh, itu Astoria.

"Sudah kukira, kau akan datang son." Mom menghampiriku, memelukku, dan mencium kedua pipiku. Tipikal seorang ibu, tapi aku menikmatinya. Walau terkadang aku gengsi saat masih kecil.

"Tentu mom, pasti aku datang." Ucapku seraya membalas pelukan ibuku. Setelah puas berpelukan dengan ibuku, aku segera menuturkan tujuan utamaku kesini. "Aku hanya ingin tau –" Ucapanku langsung dipotong oleh suara dingin khas ayahku.

"Kami sudah tau. Duduklah." Ia lebih terlihat seperti memerintah daripada memperlakukan seorang tamu dengan baik. Aku menuju single sofa favoritku, sebelum suara dingin itu menghentikan langkahku. "Disamping Astoria."

Aku memutar bola mataku, kenapa harus dengan Astoria jika ada sofa lainnya yang kosong? "Dad, kau bisa –" Ingatkan aku untuk mengajari atau memberitaunya bahwa sangat tidak sopan memotong perkataan orang lain. Hah, ayah dan anak beda sekali.

"Apa susahnya duduk disana. Ms. Granger tidak akan keberatan lagipula." Aku pernah berpikir, apa ia benar ayahku? Ia memperlakukanku bagai bawahannya saja. Tapi setelah melihat rambut dan matanya yang sama persis denganku. Dengan terpaksa, aku harus mempercayai bahwa ia ayahku. Aku juga tidak mau disebut anak durhaka.

Dengan wajah bosan dan terpaksa (lagi), aku menuju sofa yang Astoria duduki dan duduk disampingnya dengan tetap menjaga jarak. "Jadi?" Aku merasakan aura negatif dari mereka. Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

"Kami tau kau akan bercerai dengan Ms. Granger 4 bulan lagi. Benar bukan?" Ia berbicara dengan bubuk bahagia seakan akan membicarakan besok ulangan akan dibatalkan. Apa maunya?

"Sebelum aku menjelaskan, aku harap kau tidak memotong pembicaraanku sampai selesai," ia hanya menatapku bosan dan kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'ya' dan segera aku melanjutkannya. "pertama, Hermione seorang Malfoy sekarang. Kedua, aku tidak mau bercerai dengannya 4 bulan lagi, itu hanya alibi agar ia mau menikah denganku." Sekarang aku puas dapat menyelesaikan ucapanku sampai akhir tanpa dipotong.

"Sudah selesai berbicara?" Dia mulai menyebalkan lagi. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan mendengus. "Pertama, aku tetap menganggapnya seorang Granger mudblood, bukan –"

Emosiku tidak bisa ditahan lagi, aku segera bangkit dan berbicara dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Jangan sebut Hermione seperti itu. Kau pikun atau apa, status darah sudah dihapus."

"Aku tidak pikun, karena aku masih mengingat bahwa kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan untuk tidak memotong pembicaraan orang lain," Ia berkata dengan sangat tenang, tapi membuat suasana lebih mencekam. "Duduk kembali!"

Aku kembali duduk dengan wajah keras. Urat urat di dahiku tercetak dengan jelas. Sudah terlihat bahwa aku sedang sangat kesal kali ini. Bahkan aku melewatkan jam kerjaku hanya untuk pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak berguna ini. Aku hanya diam menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya. Asal aku bisa merapalkan mantra agar tidak bisa mendengar dirinya berbicara, aku akan lakukan itu. Hanya saja, jika melakukan itu,masih untung jika aku tidak terkena mantra Cruciatus.

"Tapi itu yang akan terjadi 4 bulan lagi. Kalian akan becerai, akan kupastikan itu. Tapi, aku tetap seorang ayah yang baik," aku membelalakkan mata mendengarnya, dia akan memastikan aku dan Hermione akan bercerai. Dan apa lagi, ayah yang baik? Aku baru tau, ayah yang baik ingin anaknya bercai dengan pujaan hatinya. Aku hanya diam mendengarnya melanjutkan ucapannya dengan emosi yang kutahan sejak tadi. "jadi, setelah kau bercerai dengan Ms. Granger," Lupakah ia bahwa Hermione telah menikah denganku. "kau akan menikah dengan Astoria. Astoria dengan senang hati akan menerimamu. Dan aku yakin kau akan menerimanya bukan? Siapa yang tidak mau dengan Astoria. Keluarga bangsawan, anggun, cantik, pintar. Apa lagi yang kurang?"

Aku tercengang melihatnya, menikah dengan Astoria? Bukannya aku sudah menikah dengan Hermione. Sungguh, dia adalah ayah yang tidak peka sama sekali. "Aku tetap mencintai Hermione." Ucapku dingin seraya bangkit untuk keluar dari sini. Emosiku sudah tidak bisa kutahan.

"Tunggu saja sampai efek Amortentianya habis Astoria," suara dingin itu membuatku berhenti, sekali lagi, aku harus menahan emosiku. "dan dia akan berbalik padamu." Aku dapat melihat Astoria tersenyum dengan bangga, apa yang ia pikirkan? Di lain sisi, aku melihat ibuku yang cemas sejak tadi. Hanya ia yang mengertiku disini.

"Terserah apa katamu." Aku segera keluar dari bangunan megah sekaligus menyeramkan ini. Aku butuh seseorang kali ini. Entah kenapa, sosok ayah Hermione melintas di kepalaku. Mungkin aku membutuhkan figure seorang ayah sekarang. Aku menghubungi sekertarisku, Isobel bahwa aku tidak akan bekerja seharian ini.

Aku be-apparate menuju St. Mungo dan menuju kamar Mr. Granger. Aku masuk ke kamar Mr. Granger dan disambut dengan senyuman hangatnya. Inilah keluarga. "Hey Draco, menantu terbaikku." Ucapnya seraya merentangkan tangannya.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Berapa mantu yang kau punya William?" Aku memeluknya seakan akan ia ayahku. Kuharap ayahku sepertinya. Kami berbincang bincang sampai lupa waktu. Ia terlihat sangat sehat sekarang. Pembicaraan kami terhenti karena aku melihat istriku terpaku di ambang pintu.

"Hey Mione." Ucapku dengan memberikan senyum terbaikku.

.

.

**~TBC~**

**Oke... Ini dia, telat 3 hari dari ultahku -_- Maaf sebelumnya. Saya mencoba menulis dengan sudut pandang orang pertama. Menurut kalian enak yang mana? Ada yang bingung dengan alurnya? Thx yang udah review, follow dan fav ^^ Oke, last review lagi? **

**Jember – Jawa Timur**

**26 Apr. 14 19.35**

**~LovelYuzka~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione's Pov**

Aku terpaku di depan pintu. Orang yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikiranku, sekarang berada tepat didepanku dengan senyuman manisnya. Tubuhku serasa ringan, tetapi jantungku berpacu cepat. Ini hampir sama dengan perasaan saat aku dekat dengan Ron dulunya. Kali ini, rasanya lebih.

Sepertinya aku terperosok terlalu dalam. Akan susah untuk kembali. Walaupun jika bisa, aku yakin perjalanannya akan membuat beberapa luka di hatiku. Tapi aku Hermione, aku harus berani dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Bukankah aku selalu menang dalam segala bidang. Kenapa kali ini harus mengalah dengan orang lain? Tidak! Aku Hermione Jean Granger, seorang muggle-born yang tidak mau kalah dengan orang lain. Ya, aku siap dengan perasaanku.

**Look at me**

.

Chapter 6

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik J.K Rowling. Yang tidak kalian ketahui, itu punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Saya hanya seorang fans yang suka berimajinasi.

DMXHG

Warning : Not Perfect

.

Yuzka's Present

Happy Read ^^

.

Created : 12 Mei 2014

Publish : 12 Mei 2014

.

Aku memberikan senyuman tipisku padanya. "Hey Draco," aku berjalan menuju dad dan mengecup keningnya. "baik baik saja dad?" setelah mendapat anggukan darinya pertanda ia baik baik saja (walau aku tau apa yang sebenarnya) aku menoleh pada Draco. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Ia mengerucutkan bibir layaknya seorang anak kecil yang sedang ngambek. "kau tidak memberikanku kecupan?" ucapnya seraya memberikan wajah cemberut, dan aku tau itu hanya pura pura.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya, dengan cepat aku mengecup pipinya. "Sudah puas?" Aku merasa berubah 180 derajat dari tadi pagi. Aku harus memanfaakan waktu terakhirku dengannya. Karena setelah ia menikah dengan wanita lain, mungkin aku tidak akan beremu dengannya. Aku dapat menangkap dari sudut mataku bahwa dad sedang tesenyum, kesenanganku jadi 2× lipat.

"Tidak," ia masih dengan wajah cemberutnya, "aku inginnya disini." Ucapnya seraya menunjukkan bibirnya, dan seringai miliknya keluar begitu saja.

Aku mendengus mendenganya, walau sebenarnya aku mau, seperti kataku tadi untuk memanfaatkan waktu. "kapan kapan saja ya." Jawabku dengan memberikan seringaiku juga, dia kira aku tidak punya.

"Akan kutagih segera." Seringainya masih terpampang di wajanya, aku dapat mengira bahwa ia memiliki rencana licik di kepala berambut pirangnya itu. Tetapi aku memilih tidak peduli, aku terlalu rindu dengan ayahku.

Waktu terus berlalu. Kami bebincang bincang tentang segala hal diselingi dengan tawa. Draco ternyata humoris, memang ia sering membuat lelucon dengan para ular itu. Tapi aku tidak pernah menganggap lucu lelucon mereka, karena sasaran leluconnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah aku, Mudblood dan Muggle. Yang terpenting, sekarang adalah aku merasa nyaman dengan 2 orang ini.

Aku dan Draco harus pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, aku menuju kamarku yang terpisah dengan Draco tentunya. Aku tertidur dengan senyuman lebar di sepanjang tidurku.

**~Dramione~**

Aku terbangun masih dengan senyuman lebar di wajahku. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian lengkap, aku segera turun menuju ruang makan. Aku hanya memandang heran meja makan yang kosong sekarang. Aku dapat melihat Draco yang menyeringai disana, apa maunya? Mungkin ini rencana liciknya tadi malam, membiarkanku kelaparan seharian. Tapi ia tidak bisa, aku penyihir terpintar di angkatanku, aku bisa membeli makanan nanti. "terkejut Mrs.?" Ucapnya seperti memainkanku.

Aku menatapnya malas, "Aku bisa membeli makanan di kantor nanti." Jawabku seraya naik ke kamaku untuk mengambil keperluan kantorku dan segera berangkat.

"Siapa yang bilang kau akan bekerja hari ini?" ucapnya lalu terkekeh pelan.

Aku behenti dan menatapnya curiga. "Bukan kau yang mengatur aku bekeja atau tidak Malfoy." Apa rencananya? Membuatku tak bisa bekerja mungkin. Tidak bisa tentu saja, aku tidak mau pekerjaanku menumpuk nanti karenanya. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku menuju kamar.

"Kau dipecat oleh kementrian," dari caranya berbicara, aku sudah tau bahwa ia berbohong dan aku memilih mengabaikannya "mereka bilang mereka tidak butuh pekerja keras kepala sepertimu, surat mereka baru saja sampai." Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah surat dengan stempel MoM, itu sangat jelas bahwa itu memang dai kementrian.

Aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengambil paksa surat itu. Aku dapat melihat Draco sedikit terkejut dengan gerakanku yang tiba tiba ini. Maka dari itu, sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengambil surat itu. Dengan serius aku membaca surat –

TUNGGU

INI BUKAN SURAT PEMECATAN

INI SURAT PENGKONFIRMASIAN PERMINTAAN CUTI

Aku menatap tajam Draco yang sedang sibuk menahan tawanya. "kau yang melakukan semua ini?" ucapku dengan suara terdinginku. Tentu aku marah, seenak jidatnya ia membuatku mengambil cuti.

"Kau butuh istirahat dear," jawabnya dimanis-maniskan "kau tidak pernah meluangkan waktumu untukku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Aku sedikit tersanjung mendengarnya, sebagai perempuan normal, tentu aku senang mendengarnya membutuhkanku. Tapi sepertinya, emosiku terlalu tingi sekarang. Apa dia mau membuatku mendapatkan setumpuk perkamen sebesar gunung besok. Aku bisa saja masuk, tapi aku tidak mau dicap sebagai orang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membiarkan suaminya mengirim surat permintaan cuti. "Jika kau ingat dear," suaraku ikut dimaniskan sepertinya. "kau juga bekerja, jadi aku harus apa? Menunggumu di depan rumah?"

"Kau cuti, aku juga," aku terbelalak mendengarnya, semudah itukah ia mengambil cuti. Kudengar ia orang yang sibuk saat memegang Malfoy Corps. "bagaimana kalau jalan jalan di Diagon Alley?"

Aku semakin terheran dibuatnya, kenapa tidak memilih pada saat akhir pekan saja. "Aku mempunyai pekerjaan hari ini yang harus diselesaikan." Jawabku dengan menahan emosiku, untuk saat ini masih bisa kukontrol emosiku.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan hari ini?" sepertinya tidak ada yang mau mengalah sekarang. "kalau kau menolak, jangan harap kau tetap bekerja di kementrian. Apa keberatan mengorbankan 1 harimu denganku? Aku lebih seksi dai perkamen pekamen itu bukan?"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

**~Dramione~**

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, aku menyetujui begitu saja ajakan aneh Draco. Dan disini aku sekarang, pertokoan Diagon Alley dengan Draco disampingku dan tangan yang saling betautan, karena sekarang kami sedang di depan public dan aneh rasanya jika pengantin muda saling menjauh dengan salah satunya berjalan dengan wajah cemberut. Jika ditanya, apakah aku senang? Aku tidak bisa menjawab tidak. Tapi saat aku teringat setumpuk perkamen di meja kantorku besok, aku semakin kesal saja dengan Draco.

Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memuntahkan emosiku pada Draco kali ini. Draco sangat pintar membuaku nyaman. Kami mengelilingi Diagon Alley, mendatangi toko barang barang antik atau mendatangi beberapa butik. Draco tidak behenti membuat lelucon lelucon yang menurutku sangat lucu.

Setelah puas menjelajahi Diagon Alley, kami mampir ke sebuah Restoran di Diagon Alley. Restoran classic yang tentunya untuk kalangan bangsawan. Draco memaksa untuk datang ke Cafe ini. Aku tentu saja lebih nyaman di Cafe untuk anak muda walau aku sudah bukan anak muda lagi.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan – tentunya dengan harga fantastis – aku dan Draco berbincang bincang ringan tentang segala macam yang dapat kami bicarakan. Sekali lagi, aku sangat nyaman bersamanya, aku merasa seperti seorang remaja yang sedang berkencan sekarang.

Tiba tiba saja, Draco mengambil kedua tanganku dan mengecupnya. Kedua matanya melihat ke dalam mataku. "Apa kau mencintaiku Mione?" tanyanya dengan penu harap menurutku.

Belum sempat kujawab, sebuah suara mengganggu kebersamaanku dengan Draco. "Menjalankan misimu jalang," Itu Lucius Malfoy, suara dinginnya membuaku tak bisa melakukan apa apa, aku hanya menatap kedua mata Draco yang menenangkan. Tenyata kedua Malfoy senior ditambah Greengrass itu ada disini sekarang. "inikah alasanmu tidak bekerja Draco." Suara dinginnya ditambah emosi semai menakutkan untukku.

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI MALFOY, GRANGER!"

Aku dapat merasakan seluruh pengunjung restoran menatapku.

.

**~TBC~**

**Selesai... entah kenapa aku lebih suka pake sudut pandang pertama :p Makasih yang udah mau baca ({}) Maaf updatenya lama, lagi gk mood (?) Masih berkenankah untuk review? **

**Ini balasan review, yang punya akun, kubalas lewat PM ;)**

**Nong: **maaf ya kependekan Thx sudah review, review lagi?

**Guest: **Ya -,- memang kurang banyak, chap ini juga... Thx sudah review, review lagi?

**ZeeMe: **Thank you ^^ Amin... kurang greget ya :p yang greget gimana? Thx sudah review, review lagi?

**Dramione Always: **Maaf, gk bisa cepet update. Panjangin? Sory, gk bisa gk mood sih -_- Thx sudah review, review lagi?

**Guest: **Makasih :D Thx sudah review, review lagi?

**Adellia Malfoy: **Dramione tetep satu kok ;) Makasih Adel *cium* Thx sudah review, review lagi?

**Tidakpenting: **kamu penting kok buat aku :D Gk bisa lebih panjang '-' sory :'( Thx sudah review, review lagi?

**Farah Zafirah: **bagus? Yang bener? :p Thank you ^^ gk papa, yang penting review... Typo? Maaf ya itu salah satu kelemahanku yang berusaha kuhilangkan (?) maaf gk bisa update kilat, tapi sudah update nih... Review lagi?

**Jember – Jawa Timur**

**12 Mei 2014, 18:19**

**Lovelyuzka~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione's PoV**

Aku merasa sangat rendah sekarang. Dipermalukan di depan umum oleh mertuaku sendiri. Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai metuaku sebenarnya, tapi dikatakan seperti itu oleh ayah dari suamiku, di depan umum, di depan kalangan kalangan atas. Mataku memanas, kurang-kah hinaannya untukku setelah Mudblood, Muggle-born dan... Jalang?

Aku merasakan genggaman tangan Draco di tanganku melonggar. Apa ia merasa aku adalah seorang jalang seperti yang ayahnya katakan. Hidupku hancur sekarang, kehilangan cinta dan dipermalukan. Haruskah kuterima semua ini? Jika boleh memilih, aku memilih untuk menolaknya, siapa yang mau mengalami nasib yang sangat mengenaskan sepertiku. Belum lagi Dad yang sedang sakit. _Poor you Mione._

**Look at me**

.

Chapter 7

.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini milik J.K Rowling. Yang tidak kalian ketahui, itu punya saya. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun. Saya hanya seorang fans yang suka berimajinasi.

DMXHG

Warning : Not Perfect

.

Yuzka's Present

Happy Reading ^^

.

Created : 17 Mei 2014

Publish : 17 Mei 2014

.

**Draco's PoV**

Sial!

Kenapa mereka juga harus kesini. Baru saja aku akan mendapat jawaban darinya, entah jawabannya akan membuatku bahagia atau sebaliknya. Aku mengambil dompetku dan menaruh beberapa Galleon di atas meja. Kencan – setelah menikah – ku hancur karena ayahku sendiri. Jika aku dan Hermione tetap makan disini, tentu kami akan mendapat tatapan penasaran dari pengunjung restoran ini.

Aku berdiri dan menjulurkan tanganku pada Hermione yang sedang shock sepertinya. Tentu ia merasa direndahkan oleh ucapan ayahku. Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa ia mengatai istri anaknya? Jika ia menghina Hermione, maka ia menghinaku juga. "Sepertinya suasana di restoran ini tidak nyaman Mione, mau ke tempat lain?" ujarku seraya memberikan senyumanku, berusaha menenangkannya.

Ia hanya menatapku bingung, aku memang berlagak tidak ada yang terjadi barusan, malahan aku menganggap tidak ada ayahku disini. Aku menatap matanya yang sedikit berkaca kaca. Bagus, ayahku sendiri membuat ratuku menangis.

Perlu beberapa waktu bagi Hermione untuk menerima tanganku. Aku menatap mereka bertiga – dua diantaranya adalah pengganggu – "Mom, kami duluan." Aku memberikan senyumanku pada ibuku tercinta. Kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar, aku merasa tidak betah disini.

Hampir saja kami mencapi pintu keluar, sebuah suara – tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemiliknya – dingin khas miliknya membuat kami terhenti. "Inikah caramu memimpin Malfoy Corps?"

Aku memang tidak masuk selama 2 hari berturut turut. Selama itu aku tidak menyentuh segala hal disana, aku yakin esok aku akan lembur. Tapi apa aku salah mengambil cuti untuk meluangkan waktuku untuk istri tercintaku? "Itu urusanku." Jawabku sekenanya, dapat kupastikan ia tidak puas dengan jawabanku, tapi siapa peduli.

"Dan kau memilih mengahabiskan waktumu dengan jalang itu?" seorang ayah merendahkan anaknya – seperti yang kukatakan tadi, jika seseorang menghina Hermione, maka ia juga menghinaku – hubungan yang manis antara ayah dan anak bukan.

Kepalaku memanas mendengarnya, jika Hermione jalang, maka dia apa? Yang pasti lebi rendah dari jalang. Aku menatap tajam ke arah ayahku sendiri. "Bagimu ia jalang, mugkin kau harus memakai kaca mata atau kaca hati. Tapi bagiku, ia bidadari." Ujarku dengan penekanan di setiap katanya dan langsung menarik tangan Hermione keluar dari tempat yang semakin panas ini. Aku dapat melihat bahwa ayahku ingin memakiku lebih, tapi untungnya ibu menahannya.

Aku melihat orang yang sedang berjalan bersamaku disampingku, pandangan Hermione sejak tadi kosong, tidak seperti biasanya yang cerewet dan keras kepala. "Kau tak apa? Maafkan soal tadi." Ucapku khawatir.

Pandangannya masih kosong walau aku mengajaknya bicara. Dan jawaban yang kudapatkan hanyalah anggukan kecil darinya. Seburuk itukah dirinya.

"Kau ingin makan dimana Mione?" jawabku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi berharap ia dapat melupakan kejadian tadi.

"Terserahmu." Hanya gumaman kecil itu yang kudapatkan dan ia masih melamun. Aku masih ingat dimana cafe yang ia minta tadi. Cafe yang sedikit ramai menurutku.

"Kita kesana?" ujarku seraya menunjukkan cafe yang kumaksud. "tadi kau ingin kesana bukan."

Lagi lagi, aku hanya mendapat anggukan kecil darinya. Aku segera menariknya dan masuk ke cafe tersebut. Aku memilih tempat yang menjauhi keramaian. Seorang pelayan mendatangi kami, Hermione langsung mengucapkan apa yang ia pesan dengan pandangan yang masih kosong.

Saat menunggu makanan, aku bertanya pada Hermione karena aku sangat tak nyaman dengan suasana ini. "Apa sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Katakan padaku." Aku menatapnya serius.

"Apa aku seperti jalang?" ia masih dengan pandangan kosongnya. Apa ia lupa tadi bahwa aku mengatakan bahwa ia adalah bidadariku. "dari hatimu terdalam." Ia masih dalam lamunannya.

Aku menghela nafas, jadi hal tidak penting itu yang membuatnya seperti ini. "Dengar dan lihat aku Hermione," aku mengangkat dagunya agar ia dapat melihatku. "kenapa kau percaya pada ayahku? Jika kau jalang, apa aku mau menikah denganmu. Kukira yang membuatmu terus menerus seperti ini adalah pernyataan 'kau tidak pantas menjadi Malfoy.' Dan –"

"Aku sudah tau jawaban dari pernyataan itu," aku tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang Malfoy, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu." Jawabnya dengan tatapan serius.

Aku menepuk dahiku pertanda aku sangat pasrah. "Dimana otak cemerlangmu itu Hermione? Jika kau tidak pantas menjadi Malfoy, apa aku akan menikahimu?"

"Kau yang harusnya memakai otakmu," ia menatapku tajam. "apa ada seorang Malfoy yang memiliki darah lumpur? Apa ada seorang Malfoy yang akan... ber... ce... ber... pisah setelah 4 bulan pernikahannya? Jika ada beritau aku."

"Kau," jawabku sekenanya. "tapi, aku sebenarnya tidak mau bercerai denganmu 4 bulan lagi." Aku menatap serius 2 manik coklatnya.

Ia menghela nafas pasrah sepertiku tadi. "Kapanpun kau ingin, aku siap. Aku mengerti, aku memang istri yang tak pantas." Sekarang ia menunduk.

Aku melongo mendengarnya, jika ini dalam hal lain, tentu aku senang mendenganya. "Bagaimana jika kita tidak akan pernah becerai?" ujarku dengan sangat tenang agar emosiku tidak meledak.

Ia hanya menatapku heran. Sekarang aku yang jadi gugup. Bagaimana kalau ia sudah mencari laki laki penggantiku? Sialnya hidupku.

**Hermione's PoV**

Apa yang ia katakan? Tidak akan bercerai? Tentu! Akan kuterima dengan senang hati. Tapi ... kumohon ulangi sekali lagi, aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang kudengar. "Bisa ulangi lagi?" ujarku memohon.

Draco hanya mendengus keras, kesal tentu saja. Seketika pelayan datang membawa nampan nampan makanan pesanan kami yang di terbangkan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, aku kembali menatap Draco. "Tidak ada siaran ulang." Ucapnya langsung memakan makanan pesanannya.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Kalau begitu aku tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jawabku seraya memberikan senuman manis – palsu – ku. Aku juga mulai memakan makananku.

Proses pemakanan makanan ini belangsung tanpa adanya suara dari pemiliknya masing masing. Draco selesai terlebih dahulu, aku masih tetap melanjutkan makanku. Ia menatapku dengan serius. "Begini," ia menatapku serius dengan senyuman tipisnya setelah aku menyelesaikan makanku. "aku ingin kita tidak bercerai. Aku ingin pernikahan ini tidak berakhir sampai kapanpun."

Aku mematung mendengarnya, hatiku pasti sedang pesta kembang api besar sekarang. Ia mengambil salah satu tanganku dengan lembut, aku sangat gugup tentu saja. "Hermione Jean Malfoy," aku menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "would you be mine, forever."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman lebarku. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Mataku meneteskan air mata bahagia. Walau mataku hampir terpejam karena aku menangis – bahagia – aku dapat melihat bahwa Draco juga tersenyum padaku.

Seketika aku lupa dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan Lucius. Aku lupa bahwa bisa saja ia membuatku lepas dari Draco. Otakku tidak berfungsi seperti biasa, mungkin karena terlalu bahagia. Aku sangat bahagia kali ini, kuharap kebahagiaan ini sampai selamanya.

**~Dramione~**

Aku terbangun dengan badan yang hampir remuk. Jangan tanyakan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Draco di leherku yang membuatku sedikit geli. Lengan kokoh Draco masih setia melingkar dipinggangku, agak susah untuk keluar dari kurungannya. Setelah berpakaian dengan benar, aku segera membangunkan Draco.

"Hey, kau pirang! Sekarang sudah siang, bangunlah." Ujarku seraya mengguncangkan tubuhnya agar pemiliknya segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. Tapi Draco masih saja memejamkan matanya rapat rapat.

"Emm... aku masih ingin tidur," jawabnya masih dengan mata yang masih setia ditutupnya. "kau temani aku ya." Tiba tiba saja ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Harusnya aku sadar sekarang aku sedang bersama seorang ular licik. Seringai muncul di wajahnya.

Aku mulai meronta dalam pelukannya, ini sudah saatnya bangun dan berangkat ke kementrian. "Draco! Aku harus beangkat ke kementrian setelah ini. Lepaskan aku." Tubuh kecilku terus meronta meminta keluar dari pelukannya. Tapi sia sia, tubuku tidak bisa keluar darinya.

"Kau bisa ambil cuti lagi hari ini." Jawabnya santai tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tak sungkan sungkan untuk tak membuka matanya sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak sepertimu pirang, kumohon lepaskan aku." Aku sengaja untuk memelaskan suaraku, berharap agar ia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku tidak mau tumpukan perkamen di meja kerjaku menjadi dua kali lipat besoknya. Aku juga tidak mau terlambat lagi menjenguk Dad. Untungnya kemarin kami masih sempat menjenguknya, entah kenapa St. Mungo memberi batasan pada kami untuk menjenguk Dad.

Aku merasakan pelukannya makin mengendur, rencanaku berhasil untuk keluar dari pelukannya. Segera saja aku keluar dan berdiri sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Aku menatap wajahnya, masih damai di alam mimpinya. Segera kuambil gelas berisi air yang tak jauh dari diriku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku menyiramkan air ke wajahnya membuatnya langsung bangun terduduk.

Aku tertawa keras melihatnya seperti orang kebingungan dengan wajah dan sebagian rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Setelah mendapat tatapannya tajamnya, baru aku dapat – butuh beberapa menit – menghentikan tertawaku.

Aku tidak tahan mendapatkan tatapan tajamnya terus menerus. "Mandi, sarapan, lalu berangkatlah ke tempat kerjamu." Ujarku seraya berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**~.~**

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian rapi, aku turun menuju ruang makan. Aku dapa melihat Draco sudah duduk di mejanya dan memakan roti isinya. Aku duduk di hadapannya dan menyesap teh-ku dan memakan roti yang sudah kuolesi selai nanas. Draco tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata-pun sampai sekarang. Setelah merasa sudah cukup, aku segera berdiri dan akan berangkat ke kementrian. "Aku pergi dulu Draco."

"Tidak ada morning kiss?" ujanya sambil menyeringai nakal.

Aku memutar bola mataku, tapi tetap saja aku menghampirinya dan memberikan kecupan di bibirnya. "Sudah puas Mr.? Aku harus berangkat sekarang." Segera aku berjalan menuju perapian.

"Aku lebih puas dengan tadi malam." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh. Aku memilih diam dan tidak berkomentar atas perkataanya. Pikiranku melayang ke kejadian tadi malam. Benarkah pilihanku?

**Update ^^ setidaknya tidak selama kemarin :p Thanks yang sudah review, follow, dan fav :D Mione enaknya hamil atau gk ya x) kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dianjurkan untuk dituliskan di kotak review ^^**

**Balasan Review (yang punya akun saya PM ^^)**

**ZeeMe: **duh, saya bingung gregetnya gimana X_X iya, memang dikit... ini update ^^ review lagi? :D

**Adellia Malfoy: **Haha, iya :p saya suka bikin orang penasaran XP ini update ^^ review lagi? :D

**Nong: **Rasanya kurang? Mau vanilla atau strawberry? *malah lawak* Sory ya ini update ^^ review lagi? :D

**hana37: **yep (y) ini update ^^ review lagi? :D

**lunar: **iya memang maaf... saya memang author yang buruk ;-; ini update ^^ review lagi? :D

**Puchan: **Bagus? Makasih *peluk* ini update ^^ review lagi? :D

**Farah Zhafirah: **Iya ^^ Hermione udah suka ^^ Lucius harus gitu dong x) ini update ^^ review lagi? :D

**LovelYuzka**

**Jember – Jawa Timur ; 17 Mei 2014, 15:52**


End file.
